


【ABO】哥哥

by xianji



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianji/pseuds/xianji





	【ABO】哥哥

　　 白宇在夜店里发现了一个女孩，说她是女孩真的不为过。长长的浓密的黑发遮住半张脸，局促不安的缩在角落里，手还捏着衣服的一角，把露出来的衬衫捏的皱皱巴巴的。

　　稍微有些隆起的胸部在宽大的衣服下并不明显，看起来还正处在发育期。纤细的双腿叠在一起，脚尖摩挲着地面。

　　一切都看起来很纯洁，连夜店过分糜烂的味道都被女孩清纯的样子所掩盖。

　　白宇甚至怀疑她还没有分化，就自作主张地学着大人来这里玩闹。

　　于是白宇朝她走过去。

　　“小朋友，你自己一个人吗？”

　　“我不是小朋友，我成年了，我还是个alpha。”她对白宇突如其来的到访有些慌张，细细的声音显得更加纤弱。

　　“哦，那你来干什么？”

　　“我，我来这里玩儿。”

　　白宇抚上女孩细嫩的皮肤，好像能掐出水来。

　　“那你飞吗？”

　　他把女孩压在身下，解开女孩的扣子。女孩一直都很慌张，窝在白宇怀里颤颤巍巍的。

　　“我不会弄疼你的。”

　　然后女孩用胳膊搂住白宇的脖子，碰到了后面的腺体。

　　白宇身体一僵。

　　“你是个omega？”

　　女孩的声音依然听起来很稚气，像是充满好奇心的小孩儿。但白宇不这么认为了，女孩开始释放自己的信息素了。

　　“我和他们打赌，说我可以标记你。”

　　白宇从女孩身上下来，后穴的空虚让他暗骂着。

　　“你会帮我的对吧？”

　　

　　他被女孩按在床上，用跪趴的姿势，从未有人开拓的后穴迎来了到访者。他呜咽着，女性alpa的阴茎并不算太大，可还是能轻易地让omega失去理智。

　　后穴的水泛滥着。

　　白宇眼角泛红，阴茎在甬道里戳刺着，不停地变换着角度顶着白宇敏感的腺体。

　　直到碰到里面的生殖腔。

　　白宇一下子软了腰，“不，不行，求求你了……”被女性侵犯的感觉本来就令白宇崩溃，他不想被标记。

　　“可是我打过赌了，白宇哥哥，你马上就是我的了。”女孩的声音里带着窃喜，她吻着白宇光滑的脊背。

　　然后毫不留情的插进白宇的生殖腔，生殖腔里布满脆弱的神经，酥麻肿胀感顺着尾椎蔓延而上。

　　白宇的性器吐出一股清液。

　　“哥哥，你真可爱，我顶一下你就射出来一点儿。”

　　女孩用几乎迷恋的声音在白宇耳边说到，然后小巧的虎牙衔住白宇后颈的腺体。

　　alpha逐渐成结射精。

　　他被标记了。

　　白宇无力地跪在床上，他突然想起来他还不知道女孩叫什么名字。


End file.
